more than assassin's
by nova-sloane-sparrow
Summary: my name is serenity my name is Asia my name is Julian my name is Hollin, Arthur, these are some of the names of the people who,s fate are intertwined together will they accept their fates or will some rebel from it some had a perfect life nothing could be better will they throw it all away for something so foreign to them how will this of story of assassin,s thieves and princes end
1. Chapter 1

this fist chapter is dedicated to hazlenutxx for making me this awesome cover her club is called does anyone need a cover and please check out her new story heal

we need her she can win I know she can you have seen the files heard the stories she can do it he said

I know she can but have you forgotten am in charge of your safety and this is not safe one bit she is living in one of the cruellest prisons finally put away and you want to set her free and then let her live with us are you nut's Isaac said.

I know but I need her am going to get her rather you like it or not OK Issac so it's up to you if your coming he said as he packed the last bag on the carriage and turn around giving me a stern look

Arthur is a smart person but very stubborn when he what's something he gets one way or another but if he gets this he is going to get himself killed I said to myself lost in deep thought

Issac so are you coming he asked. not like I have a choice am in charge of your protection I said in an annoyed voice

then forget all this fussing and get your butt on this carriage were wasting sunlight. say hey to my grandmother for me don,t worry Issac you will get to say to hey to your grandmother you can do it when I say talk to my great great grandfather I have lots of question for that old man Arthur said with a playful grin

your highness, your carriage is ready for your trip the man said bowing

thank very you much he said in a gentle voice always acting sweet kind and respectful I said to myself as we got on the carriage and got settle down

four hours later

GET UP YOU PEASANT

I hate waking up to the sound of that man he gives me a pick and a, ax I guess when they hire new people they don,t tell them who you are dealing with it makes them not afraid of us and telling them to call you peasant I said to myself not noticing the crowd has left me behind.

well dame there goes all my warmth I say as I pick up my stuff and try to leave the cave sorry slave you won,t be leaving today the guard said with an unpleasant look on his face. why not I asked because we have been ordered to hold you captive um don't you guys already have me captive I say wall smirking yes but we are holding you captive for someone yeah the king stupid just shut up and wait would ya he said in frustrated voice okay okay don,t get your panty's in a twist grandma so who's coming to get me the reaper the king oooh my assassin friends I say in a whisper making him shake with utter fear.

no slave your about to find out cause they are here he says with release wall grabbing my arm pulling me out of the cave harshly.

four hours earlier

how long has it been sense we got on Arthur said it,s been about three hours and thirty minutes are you serious it's well until we get there I want you to be her trainer really he said surprised yup am pretty sure there,s going to be some tough guys out there and she has been in prison for a long time now and I don,t what her to go on the field rusty so your going to get her back up to date with all the moves and stuff Issac . if that's your wish but if I die I am not going to talk to your great great grandfather for you your going to have to do that yourself if am going to die I at lest what to die knowing that I don,t still have orders to do finishing his sentence because of the interrupting screeching sound.

your highness, we have arrived at your destination said the man riding his horse beside us thank you I said now that we have arrived I would appreciate if you stayed in the carriage I can,t even go out said Arthur no its to dangerous there is a lot of people out here that hate your father and what revenge on him and as soon as they see you step out here there will be a full on war and I have specific orders that if anyone tries to harm you to immediately put them down so if you don,t mind having that in your mind then go ahead and step out step out but if do then I suggest that you stay in Issac said with a stern look and voice . fine only because i don,t want anyone to die not on my hands or anyone else,s if I must say he said giving in thank you your highness please stop calling me that I've known you for half of my whole life and you still call me that said Arthur I only do when I have soldier around me now I must leave to go get her.

the gaurd pulled me rouhfly out the cave where I was sleeping at allowing me to see the hard labor being done everyone bent over with there pick and ax in there hand's hiting the rock,s harshly covered in sweet and dirt packed down on them same for me hopeforly were ever am going its somewhere better then here we continued to walk up ahead there,s was a beutiful carrige and walking away from it was a beatiful man and where was he going he was walking towords me I tryed to fix my hair as best as I could with these chains,s on my hands but what was the point am coverd in dirt I smell like a cow shited on me like onehudred times and from what looks of it a skeleton has more meat on him then I do myself.

issac pov

as I walked down the hill I can see them raising from the bottom of the hill and see her eyeing me and the carrige I kept walking torwods her and took her arm in my hand gentlely and giveing the other garud a look teeling him that he may live as he left and we continued to walk she spoke where are you taking me I did not answer. fine do you have a name still did not answer well okay I just stop the questions then mr man she said as we reached the carriage before I could open it the door slammed open out popped the prince's head.

how do you do asked Arthur awful and confused to speak truthfully well i can explain everything as soon as we head off he said until then let me introduce myself to you I am prince Arthur but you may call me Arthur my I ask of yours he said as we sat down in the carriage its Asia nadie that is a lovely name and my friend here name is Issac now that we introduce ourself I well begin to explain what is happening my father the king as a competition going on and he is haveing all of his trusty people find a warrior or anyone to compete in this and whoever wins will be his personal strategy planner you will get the jobs done that nobody else can do with our superior high training and your superior high training you can kill anyone that my father would like to get rid of sadly he says allowing depression and confusion show in his eyes but quickly putting it away to finish his sentence and am choosing you to be my warrior and in return in seven years you will be set free from prison

from the sound of it your highness I will be fighting other people to get this position Asia said yes but my friend here well teach you or get you back up to date if you don,t mind. it's fine by me but I have a question to ask she said what is it you may ask where am I going to live she said with a stern look as always well of course in the castle well iron castle you may see for your self for that we are here.

I turn to look out the window and it was stunning beautiful I put off a noncaring look but on the inside I was jumping with happiness for the challenge I have been given but if only they were here to see this perhaps when I live in seven years I can start to search for them but how could i look at them not what after I did to them no I should not be thinking about them I say to myself as I put those memories far away at the back of my head putting the locks on them that I dare never to Asia we are here I hope you will be staying said Arthur oh I well I said with a smirk

a/n hey guys writer here i hope you guys like the first chapter don,t be a silent reader speak your mind and please vote the first one might be a little boring but I hope you like the mistery in it and don,t worry we only have a few chapters left until we find out who is them she was thinking about so stay turn and keep reading it will get better and don,t forget to check out my girl hazlenutxxx and her new story heal and she makes covers so if you need a cover go to her her club is called does anyone need a cover


	2. getting settled in

Asia pov

I was alarmed by the unbearable sound of a horn blowing with full strength allowing the kingdom to know that the prince has returned. I think I thought to myself unnoticing the outstretch hand towards me um hum excuse me I don,t mean to interrupt your thinking session but it is time for you to get cleaned up and settled in lady Asia Arthur said I took his now gloved hand standing up to walk out with the prince only to be interrupted again by Issac your highness he said with a stern look. oh goodness Issac my apologies Asia but my friend here has a problem and doesn't think it is a good idea that a prince like me should not be walking hand in hand with a previous um- I understand your highness I will let Mr man take me to where ever am going Asia said well that sounds like a plan I will see you after you get cleaned up lady Asia good bye now he said as he walked out the carriage to whatever he needed to go do sooo Mr man you got the key's I got the shackles let's hook up these bad boys together I said as I outstretch my arm's then twisting theme back to show the keyhole come on just imagine that this is a really really hot lady waiting for you to make the first move on her. so come on man don,t leave her girl hanging put your key in her hole that's the whole reason way the call it a key hole because your suppose to put your key in a whole in this case it's my hole well not like my actual hole hole I think that's what you suppose to call it right I mean it's not my hole well it is but its the shackles hole which makes it like my hole but what am trying to say here is to put your damn key in the shackles hole okay!Asia shouted Isaac slowly took her arm and gently pulled her out the carriage with a stern look and swift movement's

I stared at his broad back as the silents fell upon us as we walked noticing the muscle in his back under his shoulder blades traveling down towards his

holy shit ! if that's not a goddess but then I don,t know what is I said to myself suddenly enjoying the view with a smirk unnoticing again that we had stopped in a hallway standing before one to three women with sponges and smell goods and just about closet full of clothes all just staring at me with an all-knowing look. what can,t enjoy the view I said making the first what looked to be a maid laugh under her breath I guess not I said rolling my eyes thea rose and matilda your in charge of her take good care and watch out she may some trick's up her hand's his said as he unlocked my shackles yes sir captain Isaac they said in response as soon as the captain was done they came rushing towards me like a stampede dragging me to what looked like a wash room hey hey hey I don't know about you guys but I can wash myself thank you very much! I said no can do maim but we have Pacific orders to be your maid and these is what maid's do yeah I know that but since you guys are my maids like the third one said can't I choose what I what you to do and what not to do yes maim that's right but we have still have our orders to do things like clean you your room have your clothes ready and food and more stuff like that from a more superior leader than you maim the second one said damn well fine but since am your leader like you said i have some rules for you three rule number one introduce yourself until I can remember your names number two whatever I say to you do to you and ask of you stays in this room or any room we speak in i said with a stern look knowing that I have spoken the fear into the two young looking ones and number three be yourself none of that proper stuff like yes malady and of course malady okay and if you don't what to do any of the things I might tell you just say it and I can just do myself i said to them all hoping to get rid of the fear I put in theme to show that I have a good side and a bad side yes maim I mean okay the third on said I will start with myself my name is thea am seventeen and I will be serving you as you stay here she said with a smile but with nervousness in her voice am rose and am nineteen and i will most likely be seen sleeping instead of doing your work she said with courage and no hint of fear am matilda am twenty-five and I will be your personly servant and regular servant whenever you need me malady well nice to meet you thea rose and matilda am Asia and hopefully you guys can be at my service by stealing things I probably can,t have i said wrapping my fingers together with a smile well lady Asia we shall start with cleaning you up first Matilda said okay ladies lets get to work this one going to be a tuff one hey i heard that i said as they tugged on my clothes they call rags no way this is not going to work rose said let's find you something spectacular walking away to the pile full of clothes ouch! ouch ouch! all I felt was pain as one stripped me down another one scrubbed me harshly with a soapy sponge and one washed my hair with a look of determination

what felt like ten hour's later

we are done Asia one sang with a pitch voice handing me a mirror wow who is that sexy lady standing in the mirror wait that's me I knew it girl you still got it I said while posing in the mirror um um um if I was a dude I would've passed out if I saw someone as hot as me excuse me Asia but It is time for us to escort you to your room ok take me away just watch out somebody might get jealous that you get to escort a hot thang like me to my bedroom I said with a smirk as they took my hand walking me out dang they acting like they never seen a pretty person I whispered in one of the maids ears mam I don,t think it's just because your pretty she whispered back oh i forgot they haven't seen someone like me in awhile i say or is there something on my face no mam I will tell you when we get you to your room she said since we walked in silence acting like we did not notice their stairs ok were here the second maid said opening the door for us quickly closing it after we all walked in ok were here hurry up and spill it what's wrong with me I said in a panicked voice nothing's wrong with you it's just your hair she said just for that moment I had forgotten my burden my course the thing that I could never change about myself that I could only hide for a certain amount of time Asia are you okay oh yes i just had forgotten that part about myself it's been covered up with dirt and oil so long I could barely notice the color of it I said touching it well don,t let that get you down personly i love the color white I always wanted white hair I remember my older sister talking about the white-haired people she said that they were amazing and were meant to do great thing's rose said ok people chat time is over we need to let prince Arthur and captain Isaac know that you are ready ok matilda said yeah yeah well girl you look spicy hot and don't worry about what they think you look great honestly rose said as they all walked out


	3. their goes my first impression

Asia pov

I stood there wondering what the hell just happen one minute I was in a slave camp for sure that I was going to die there now am in an iron castle cleaned up in an expensive dress about to meet the prince and captain of guards again I said to myself walking to the full body mirror well at least I still got this sexy as body well know I do I use to be as flat and slick as a crushed straw know am looking kinda curvy oh please I look like bag of bone's I said posing in the mirror

shit I muttered i just can,t find the right pose every pose I make it looks like I can break any moment know attempting to do a fighting position unable to due to the tight undergarments I hate these things there so tight I say struggling to move pulling my big red fluffy skirt up to my waist to see the long see through crinoline I look around in the front of me trying to find the lace that keeps it so tight shit it,s in the back now i know why they have someone else to pull it for you because it's almost impossible to get to them right along pull them hard enough to tighten or loosen them i say mentally trying to twist my back and head with my skirt still up around my waist in a trance until i hear a small cough quickly turning my head and back so hard i almost went the other way if it wasn't for the two people in front of me one with a small grin trying to contain and the other with a disapproving look prince Arthur and captain Issac stand still there eyes trying to do their best at trying to stay above my waist sometimes failing to but quickly regaining their position above my waist just like a bag of bricks hit me I hurriedly pulled my skirt down rubbing it to fill out the wrinkles

uhh your highness and captain it's not what it look's like it was too tight I can't move so well and stuff you know what I mean well um I guess you don't know what I mean since you don,t wear dresses and all well I don,t know i;ve seen the most toughest dudes only to find out that when no one was looking they had a secret life that they enjoyed not that am accusing you to be haveing a secret life and all and stuff am-am sorry I say rapidly

it's okay Asia we should have knocked before entering a lady's room please forgive our unpoliteness Arthur said bowing his head

forgiven as long as you forgive me for the view I said feeling my face heat up telling me that am blushing so I lower my head hoping that they will not be able to tell

you look great Asia I knew I could count on those three to make you look like foreign princess well know that your all cleaned up I suppose that your hungry I well call one of the maids to escort you to my one of my personal chambers to discuss our deal if that's all right with you Asia prince Arthur said

princess princess a foreign princess I hate that word I hate it lock it up put it away never show fear never show anything I chant to myself in a trance trying to keep the memories at bay constantly putting harder locks on them unable to notice the rambling prince and the stern stares of the captain

LADY ASIA the prince is talking to you the know spoken captain slightly shouted catching my attention my apologies captain and your highness i was just wondering why would anyone choose me as their contestant a back stabbing coldhearted sly fox assassin when you have so many people to choose from why me I say slowly walking up to them with a wicked grin and walk that only a stealthy predator can master I guess I walked with to much wickedness in my eyes because the captain had his sword out and positioned at my throat

one more step and I will put this sword clean through your neck he said bitter venom

hah you wish you would no what you can,t do it you do don,t have what it takes to kill someone you leave that to the low leveled guards your to superior for that not just superior but to weak to much of a coward your nothing but a pus-that's enough I let you into my kingdom clothe you gave you and offer a deal that you have to be crazy to decline and this is how you repay me not even going to wait a day before you try to disrespect me and my guard not only guard but friend am giving you a chance to get your life back but if you want to go back to rotting in that prison be my guest just like you said I have so many people to choose from you may continue speaking if you want but after it I will put you out of your misery the young prince said

I like you I like you to captain I like you both fight to the death for me I said pointing my finger at them both backing up slightly

in your dream's assassin the captain said putting his sword up not only in my dream silly boy in real life it might not happen now but it's going to happen later because like you both and I can,t decide I said singing in a taunting voice

well I heard something about food when is it going to come am starved like I can see my spine through my so-called stomach I said flopping down on the bed dame this bed fill's like clouds okay you guys may leave now am tired wake me up when its time to eat or something slowly saying beginning to yawn

oh yes it will be at 9:00 a clock be well-dressed Asia Asia calling my name louder to only get a snore for a reply well okay we will be leaving know goodnight lady Asia the prince walked out slowly with his guard right behind him

huhu shit I just had to ruin it saying that I like them both telling them to fight to the death for me then faking asleep wall he was still talking to me well there goes my first impression

a/n hey you guys hope you liked the chapter let me know if its not long enough please vote and comment and thing's are about to get a lot interesting in a couple more chapters just ride with me okay


	4. a conversation in the dark

Asia pov

I wake up inside of a room instantly remembering the events from earlier groaning pushing myself out the bed what the hell have I have gotten myself into I say silently

I don,t know a sudden voice says

what the I say panicky grabbing the first thing I can touch and throwing it at the person which in this case was my pillow oh no my pillow I say sadly but still not taking down my guard

what the heck I answer your question and this is how you repay me with a pillow even though it's a quite soft it,s still not nice that you through it

shut up and who the hell are you I demand

how am I suppose to tell you that when you just told me to shut up

from the sound of your voice your a guy and that is not that deep telling me that your not that muscular but I can,t attack it's way too dark in here he could be having a sword pointing straight at me I need him to attack me first or at least make a movement I say mentally

are you plotting something from the sudden quietness I think your plotting something

of course not am an expert Assasin I don,t plot I kill

no am pretty sure since you kill people and all you have to plot something or you be reckless and be caught easily

shut up I say

I don,t even have to see your face to tell your rude he says how does seeing my face tell you am rude you don,t need your face to be rude you need your mouth

shut up

oh look who's being rude now

yeah yeah whatever

I had no reply neither did he so complete silence fell on us

you know you make noise's in your sleep like someone is groping you instantly I mean like I have heard some noise's slip out a women's mouth before but dang no one even touched you

right now am getting the feeling that shut up is going to be the most used word's I say as long as am talking to you

okay enough talking I think it,s time to cut the light on he says moving slightly slow towards what am making out to be a door and flick's the light switch on

and there standing before was I tall slender somewhat buff boy I guess looking back at me with a surprised look

what is there something on my face burnt twig

nothing but gorgeousness lovely

excuse me I think I prefer the smart mouth boy then this so-called flirting boy I said with a sassy tune

that was when I didn't know that you were so beautiful

are you going to be complimenting me everytime you talk to me

yeah pretty much

okay enough flirting or whatever that was it,s time for you to tell me what the heck you were doing in my room in the dark while I was asleep oh and no lying now that you have cut the light on and stepped pretty far from it I can see you nice and clearly and don,t mistaken me to be easily chatted up because the whole time we so called chatting I was actually analysing you for any weak spot and strong spot like that your right handed and only good with your right hand and that you have a very hard to notice limp in your left leg and from the look of body weight and muscles your not a up close fighter your a distance fighter like with bows and throwing knife's

yeah someone has been doing their homework with their eyes he states

shut and tell me who you are what your doing here and what will I take to get you to fucking leave I say deadly between my teeth

my name is Nyx am a guard from captain Issac group I am third in command and I was sent to watch over you Nyx says proudly putting one hand behind his back and the other balled up into a fist slamming it on his out puffed chest now your turn

my name is Asia Nadia and I will be staying here for a while

that is great news I hope you enjoy your stay but for know I have to go deliver the new's that you are awake and snarky and don,t be alerted am about to send your maids in here to get you prepared for your meeting with the prince as he started to walk to the door to leave

oh shit I forgot about that oh wait I said reaching out towards him yes he said turning my way is captain Isaac going to be there I asked bluntly

yes he will so I suggest you be on your best behaviour he says as he walks out the door turning around to shut the door but not without locking three to four lock I didn't,t even notice


	5. dinner with the prince

Asia pov

I stand there in the middle of my room taking in the details I hadn't,t got to notice when I first got here rubbing my fingers against the queen sized bed board I walk towards the glass door covered with the dark tinted curtains I pulled them to the side to revealed a beautiful glass door printed with colorful flowers from gold to blue and red and more I looked at the glass that was clear there was the sky the fields a garden all of from it what looked like to be three stories high and a little sunset turning the sky from blue to a little pink I stared at for what felt like to be hours in a trance-like two snakes in a trance of small pieces of happiness and large shards of Jealous and anger is that all I get from you guys a small sunset I bet if she was here if she was out and free the skies would respond to her freedom I bet it would overcome any storm just for her just like it always did well to bad it's gone she's gone I said to myself I said to the invisible forces like they were listening like I always thought they were I find myself gripping the door handle and shaking it very harshly trying to get it to open

it's locked

what I said bitterly turning around rapid and swiftly in time to see them all shrink back from my hard word

i_i said it was locked she said stuttering a little

releasing the look I was giving the three women a look of disgust bitterness and hatred I released my tight face from all of those thing's making a soft expression and walking away from the glass doors towards them

matilda rose thea I am so sorry you guys just walked in on a bad time I was into some very deep thought I said taking a deep breath on very deep thought

am sorry it was our faults in the first place for walking in on you without knocking matilda said

what the heck is wrong with everybody saying that it's their fault for not knocking first I said deep in my thought's

well anyway we came here to get you ready for your date with the prince and captain Issac rose said excitingly jumping up and down clapping her hands next to thea who looked like she was board a little scared and nervous and could go for a book right now my type of girl I said to myself

I don,t have a date with the prince or captain Isaac it is a meeting to discuss business and that is it I stated hoping to shut that thought down

meeting date still the same

no its not I replied quickly

fine it is a business date rose said

that not even a thing I say

not yet it is it

business date regular date or meeting it is all the same let's just get this the hell over with thea yells unexpectedly

I was taken back about the outburst thea had I was'it the only one looking at thea rose had her hand covering wide open mouth and the other one atop her chest and matilda had her arm's crossed now at her sides with her eyes bigger than two golf ball's and from the little time I knew her it seem liked she was'it the type to do that

o ok rose stuttered making her way over next to me she grabs matilda's hand and then grabs mine's pull's me into a whole new room to what seem's to be a makeup/wardrobe room

ok honey sit down right there she says pointing at a chair in front a desk covered with lights and a giant mirror atop of it

rose starts with my hair taking it out of its bun and thea start to look through the closet for something I can wear as matilda does my make up plucking my eyebrows making them look pointy and doing black eye shadow with scarlet lipstick and blush and rose brading the first part of my hair leaving the rest down in curly waves.

A/N this is her hair and makeup just imagine her hair silver

A/N this is her hair and makeup just imagine her hair silver

twenty-five minutes later

I looked at myself in a full body mirror I was wearing a dark red velvet mermaid dress with cut sleeves and more to it

so do you like it rose said nervously yeah of course I love it I have, it looked this amazing in a long time I say rubbing my hands down the dress

so do you like it rose said nervously yeah of course I love it I have, it looked this amazing in a long time I say rubbing my hands down the dress

when was the last time you looked that good thea asked lowly automatically making me think of the little white-headed girl and hoody man

the last time I looked this good is when me and a li the sound of knocking cut me off from finishing my answer thankfully

come in rose shouted then after watching the many locks unlock came in Nyx's I hope your ready lady Asia the prince and captain Isaac are waiting for you he said extending out his hand I turn around to say goodbye to rose thea and matilda but they did not respond they did not look at me noticing their hands behind their backs and head down

don,t worry about those three ladies Asia there just maids no need to be nice or plight he said taking my hand swiftly and walking me out the room down the hall and also don,t worry about how you look you look stunning he says quickly before opening the giant oak doors to reveal a massive table full of dessert meat's stew's and more I stand there in front of the two powerful men and behind them about a dozen guards armed from head to toe there he was prince Arthur and captain Isaac wide-eyed the captain slowly trying to look unfazed and the prince did to

thank you for joining us today Asia you may take your set he said pointing at the chair that's on the other side of the table

thank you your highness I say bowing my head untieing my arm from Nyx's to set down at where he told me to.

he then grabbed his cup and tapped it with his spoon signalling all the maids to prepare our plates then he sat saying am sure your very curious about what is going on he says yes I very am

well let me ease your confusion my father the king needs someone who can do the jobs that he can't well the jobs he doesn't want to do for there for he is having a competition were important high ranked people get to choose one competitor to represent him or her as their champion and whoever is the last man or women standing has the job

so what particular is this job he will be having me do I say plucking a fruit with my fork and popping it into my mouth

if you win you be his personal hitman or assassin he says choking a little on the two parts seems like little price here is'it all to fund of meaningless death I say to myself I, we'll tease him about it later and what happens ifIdon,t get the job even through I most likely well just wondering thoy I say with a grin playing with my stew

you well be sent back to prison if not dead from the battles and contest you all well be doing he says

and what well those be I respond you well find out when the competition start he say

when does it start I ask tomorrow morning and captain Isaac here well be training you he says as he points to the man beside him

when well-training start I ask your majesty tomorrow morning I hope your a morning person cause he is he says with a smile I hope I am too your majesty I say before eating my last bit of food on my three plates

thank you your majesty for the wonderful food tonight and this opportunity but may I ask what is in it for me do I just risk my life on the battlefield then win the competition kill all the people your king want than when he done with me throw me back into prison

of course not if you win you will become his assassin for seven years then when that is all done you may have your freedom you can take all the money you earned from winning and the mission and live freely

in that case then I accept your offer who will I be representing I ask me of course he says pointing at himself well congrats on winning I say with and evil smirk standing up the challenge has not begun yet and surely has'it ended yet I know I just wanted to be the first one to say it your majesty

oh and congrats to you to captain Isaac I say walking towards the giant oak doors

for what he replays slowly

I stop a hand still on the door I turn my head back to see his dark brown eyes staring at my back for having to do the least work cause am already fully trained and ready to kill I finished. turning my head back and opening the doors to walk out shutting the large doors behind me making a large echo noise

what a lovely day it was I say walking into my room shutting the door behind me never thought I get an offer like that in my life before. maybe just maybe when am free I can go look for them look for her I say to myself slipping on a very short gown on Nah they would probably try to kill me especially after what I did to them no no stop thinking about it it was a long time ago what done has been done there probably dead anyway I say getting under the covers locking those memories away again like I always did

I slowly close my eyes never thought I would have dinner with the prince well again I say quickly shutting that memory out before it brought all the other one's with it shutting my mind down to sleep

A/N so it seem's like Asia wasn't the only white-headed person alive and what does she me by having dinner with the prince again find out by keep reading please vote and comment i feel like am not getting enough readers to keep this going so please vote and comment thank you for reading and my b day is on the SuperBowl its a double combo try and guess what type of cake am getting to get a chapter dedicated to you and maybe a new character based off your personality and the way you talk bye bye now


	6. I am going to kick his ass

Asia pov

stop. stop it! she said in a whining voice I said stop I screamed raising from under the covers of forever sleep due to the annoying shaking of my bed sitting up straight I stared at the young black haired man before me with his usual stern look

remembering who I am plaster a devilish smirk on my face looks like someone has come to pay me an early visit huh so what will it be Mr caption

for you to get dressed ready and meet me outside your door oh and wear something flexible we will be training today he says before leaving my room leaving it unlocked for me well lucky me I got an early bird again I say unpleasing hoping out my bed to open up my closet now filled with clothes I order rose to pick I wanted nothing but pants boots leather jackets capes and beautiful tops black red grey naive blue you name it I got it I pick out a black pants boots with golden buckles and a grey sweater that has leather around the elbows I check myself in the mirror before I walk out looking good I say opening the door I met the cold gaze of the captain

are you ready he says coldly sure what's there to be ready for I says putting my hand on my hip look Asia when we walk into that room you are going to be the main target one because you are a women second you look like a weak opponent and third you have a reputation that hasn't fallen that much he says putting up three fingers thanks caption for stating the obvious I say

no problem so shall we he says leading the way down a dark hallway filled with guards as we walk I start to notice all the stares like they never seen someone new before I whisper into his ear having to stand on toes due to the few inches of him being taller no they have seen lots of new people just none like you he says, to tell the truth, I don't know what there staring at I have my hair up in a bun with my red hoodie over it they can't even see my white hair I say to myself we walk into a different section there I see Nyx standing there talking with some other guys he notices me and caption Issac and shouts out attention making all the other guards get potion putting their hand to their head as we walk pass the lined up men they salute to their caption and open the doors for us we walk in side by side looking at men fight each other with wooden swords and some men fist fighting I stand there watching each and every last one of them to see their opponent try to pinpoint their weak spots every time failing others succeeding but none of them falls especially the man in the corner with one long wooden two-sided axes representing his favourite weapon in the past as feeling the studying of my eyes he turns my way and looks at me

unknowing I start to walk his way only to be pulled back by my hands to hear captain Isaac whisper your not ready we have to train first how do you know am not ready I've been training half my life I spit back I turn my head back to see him walk our way already I start to walk to meet him halfway

I don't know if it's just me but you look like your more of the type to be sitting in a dress high heels and makeup waiting for a man like me to swoop you off your feet he says smugly

oh wow that's the first time I've had someone walk up to me and automatically start to flirt I usually get a name, a bow and address something but not just straight forward I say

my apologies it's sadon but back to what I was saying

how about not to what you were saying I have something much more important to say than your unflattering flirting I state quickly before he begun again seeing the disappointment in his eyes he I made it quick to look away before he noticed that I saw

and what would that be he says stepping closer

getting to kick your ass I say grinning

how are you going to do that short one he spits back

how about you let me show you

ok but beware am quite the muscle man even better with a two-sided ax

prove it I say walking past him to the ring slowly sliding a soft touch of my finger across his fine jaw

I stepped into the ring and reached over to grab one long wooden sword

stepping back into the ring getting into stance position holding my sword upright in front of me making sure any defense or offense attack he might make I will have a plan to it

sadon steps into the ring oozing with confidence swinging his ax side to side leveling it with his chest

as we stand there circling each other a crowd starts to surround us whispers sputtering up like

I thought it was just a rumor

it that the white-headed girl

I heard she came from the second worst slave camps

it was the last whisper setting me off in rage the last rumor making me thrust into the fight without thinking that same rumor I kept hearing all over again

it's the black knight's twin

I run hard implanting my foot hard on the ground swinging my sword above his head seeing my move just as quick as I plan it he blocks it with his left hand with his axe and swings with his right arm to punch me in the gut I spin sliding my sword of the tip of his axe whipping it through the air to slice his side the wooden sword hits him on the tip of his side not letting me slice through the skin

he pushes back giving me and him distance between each other allowing me or him to make a move I launch forward aiming right for the gut for it was unprotected he slams my sword sideways with his ax knocking it out of my hand he then trips me with his upright foot pushing me on the ground swinging his axe towards my exposed neck stopping exactly before it touches the tip of my skin

I applause you for striking me most people can't even accomplish that sadon says lowering his ax reaching out his hand to help me up

I glare up at him smacking his hand out the way and helping myself up there's no point in being a sour loser I just basically gave you a heads up of what your going up against half of the other people here don,t even dare cross me right along on the first day but you did theirs something to be proud of he says eagerly trying to convince me

I spin around on my heels and look at him straight in the eyes look I don,t need you to state reasons that I should be proud of or you to tell me how to learn from my opportunities ok you don,t even know me

we can change that right sadon says

no, we can't like you said, am going up against you and half of the people here don't even dare cross you so that means am going to have to cross you which is fine by me cause I don't know you don't want to know and can't wait to help other people not to get to know you by killing you hopefully

if that is the way you wish it but I still wish the next time we meet it will be on good terms

yeah whatever I say as I walk away

oh and by the way in case you did not know your hoodie fell off before the fight started just in case you didn't know

thanks for the tip I shout as I reach Issac

I told you that you were not ready but you went out there anyway and made a fool out of yourself but I suppose that I should go on ahead and thank you, Issac, says

for what I didn't do anything thankable

for making yourself realize that you need some more training, not that am saying that your a bad fighter just that being in that camp made your reflexes and skills a little dim do you accept that Asia because we will not be able to get to the real training until you do accept that you need some help

yeah ok but I want you to treat me like a previously known skilled fighter, not just some beginner

good Issac says walking away and getting into a fighting position hosting up his sword let's begin Asia

let's make this training good so I can kick his ass I say grinding my teeth

let the training begin I say launching forward


	7. Deja vu

Asia pov

I wake up with a crook in my neck like someone put a plank of wood in it not allowing me to turn my head without a bursting pain what the hell happened I ask myself mentally rolling over slowly making sure not to hurt myself stuffing my head under the pillow I start to replay the events from yesterday afternoon with Isaac admitting I need help and training like two gorillas in a showdown getting my ass kicked again wait again who was the first person to kick my ass

...Sadon just the thought of that smirking face shithead makes me fling up throwing my pillow at the closet in front of me letting me notice the know opened door with a bubbling Nyx

now I can expect you to hurl up from under the pillow but I didn't expect you to forcefully thrust the pillow into the closet like a maniac but am somewhat used to it I do have that effect on women

shut up dung stick am not having a good day I state viciously

from the little time I, ve known you seem like you don't have those

shut up and get out my room unless you have come to deliver me some news

well only good thing for you I do caption Issac has sent me to tell you to put decent clothes on and met him in the dining room I well be right outside your door to escort you there just give it a knock and we well be on our way he say happily walking out and closing the door behind him not forgetting to lock one of the multiple locks on the door

I walk to my closet and pull out a pair of black pants and a white blouse that has a yellow vest with a black corset up under the breast with brown laces tieing up the upper part of the vest and brown boots I slip them on before I could knock on the door came crashing in a giddy looking rose a nervous but board Thea and a wise but protecting looking matilda

hey ya Sia yelled rose

Sia ...Sia, I repeat in my head slowly the use to now name throwing me back into a memory I thought I locked up a long time ago

Sia Sia the little white-headed girl whining voice whispered to me while tugging on young me arm sing me a song teachers gone and mean guys are sleeping there's no need to keep training and plus I, 've already mastered that move and if I have that means you have to

uh excuse me anyone there in that white angry head of yours I hear rose say stamping her fingers knocking me out of my trance

oh yeah sorry I say lowering my head and turning to the closet behind me

wow wow wow what was that don't shut down on me girl rose presses a little

it was nothing rose just a little deja vu not to be picky but I would appreciate it if you could call me Asia or any other nickname you can think of but Sia I say pushing the name out a little hard that name is kinda personal if you know what I mean

um yeah sure I guess that's cool but we need to get to work cause have had enough time to think of three different outfits for three different occasions so tell me what the occasion is she says leaning in to listen

am going to have breakfast with caption Issac and quite frankly and I think the time that has passed it should be the afternoon I say oh shush it's been like three minutes or so but your right let's get these show on the roll rose says analysing my outfit once again Thea I need you to find some shoes to go with a lovely black floral skirt and matilda I need you to find some makeup and a hairstyle for this outfit she yells quickly turning me side to side to see how good I fit the top I like your choice in the top but the pants and shoes no honey you are a beautiful women we don't wear pants if we have the choice not to and especially boots

hey rose I found some really nice wedge high top open toe shoe with black in the middle and yellow with a black pattern at the top and bottom

and I also found some really nice makeup matilda and thea both said

that's great matilda go ahead and apply the makeup thea put her shoes and skirt on and I well get started on her hair rose replied while taking my hair out of the bun and hood I had it in

and also Asia you need to tell me what's up about you and your capes like come on the only thing you picked out nicely was the top the pants were a no-no and the boots and the dark black cape was all nono's

I don't mean to push it or anything because we still don't know you or your past that much or even your last name but are you trying to hide your hair rose say slowly getting lower

I knew what was about to happen but I could'it stop myself in time to tell myself not to do it I grit my teeth hardly pushing all three of them of me and swinging in front of them all look I don't need you trying to find out if am hiding anything that's my business to handle I don 'need you trying to figure out anything about my past or my last name am a guest here that will stay here a lot longer than most guest and you all are the servants that have been chosen to serve me not get in my business and try to make small talk or anything just serve that's it ok I shout at them all

yes, ma'am, they all whisper lowly

I grab my cape and put it on and in the midst of me turning around I catch a glimpse of rose's and Thea's eyes filled with tears and Matilda face back to stern with no emotions shown

not caring about how I look or about their emotions I tie the cape on and put the hoodie over my head

I walk towards the door give it an impatient knock or two I watch as all the locks start to unlock like a puzzle being put to together by someone who has put together a thousand times before this one it flings open just as impatient when I knocked

everything all right in here a big eyed Nyx rambles out

yes, of course, why would'int it be I say with a stern smile

well, the knock was kinda hurried I just thought that maybe he stuttered

you thought that I attacked someone I say stepping closer towards him watching is eyes lower a little you disappoint me Nyx knowing that if I attacked somebody they would'it have enough time to knock in the first place and plus they probably would be screaming I say deadly

but anyways I say backing up I just knock cause am ready to go that's it scaredy cat

oh well, we should be on our way then he says intertwining our arms and walking out not even giving a glance to the three servants.


End file.
